


meddlesome

by spilled_notes



Series: December of Drabbles [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: Another long day on Keller leaves Ric in sore need of a drink or three, preferably in the company of someone who isn’t his subordinate. He heads down to AAU in search of Serena – of course. Who else would be his first choice of drinking companion? Only this time he persuades Bernie to join them too – and takes the opportunity to try his hand at a little bit of meddling…Set between ‘Emotionally Yours’ and ‘Life in the Freezer’.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ric leaves the two of them at the bar arguing about who’s going to get the first round and scans the busy but not packed room for a suitable table. He grins when he spots it: a booth clearly designed for two, perfect for what he has in mind. Serena has been ribbing him about Françoise at every opportunity, now it’s time for a little payback.

‘I didn’t think you two would mind cosying up,’ he says when they join him.

Serena glares at him, but slides in as far as she can to make space for Bernie.

Space being a relative term. They’re pressed together from shoulder to knee, and Ric can’t help admiring how well they fit together.

*

Clearly Serena won the right to get the first round, because the next is on Bernie. Serena’s eyes follow her across the room, a smile playing across her lips, a light in her eyes that’s been missing for too long.

‘You look good together,’ Ric comments.

‘We’re not _together_ , as you put it.’

‘What’s stopping you? You’re clearly besotted with each other.’

‘I am not besotted,’ Serena protests.

Ric raises his eyebrows. ‘What would you call it, then?’

‘Oh, I don’t know. Something that doesn’t make me sound like a teenager. And anyway, she isn’t interested.’

‘Could’ve fooled me.’

Ric inclines his head towards the bar. Serena follows his movement and for a split second her eyes meet Bernie’s, before the other woman drops her gaze to the bar.

‘Can’t take her eyes off you. Not that I can blame her. _L’amour_ looks good on you, Serena.’

‘Who said anything about love?’ Serena asks. Ric sees her eyes slip back to Bernie, apparently unable to keep away.

‘You didn’t have to.’

She looks at him sharply then sighs, twirls her empty wine glass between her fingers. ‘Stop stirring, Ric. She made it perfectly clear she didn’t want to pursue anything.’

‘Giving up? That doesn’t sound like the Serena Campbell I know.’

‘She’s not interested in me like that.’

Ric laughs. ‘Oh come on, Serena. She’s _not interested_ in you in the same way I’m _not interested_ in Françoise.’

*

Waiting for fresh drinks, Ric congratulates himself again on his excellent choice of table. Because now they’re practically on top of each other. To be honest he was glad of the excuse to get away – the tension between them is off the charts. And he hasn’t missed the glances they keep sneaking at each other, the hitch of breath every time one of them shifts. The way Serena was glowing even before her first sip of Shiraz. Quite the picture they make, Serena’s head thrown back as she laughs, Bernie gazing at her adoringly.

What was it Serena had said last week about them deciding to – something? She never finished the sentence, did she? But it was clear she wasn’t unwilling to pursue a relationship with Bernie. Far from it, in fact. He chuckles to himself.

_She’d never have told me something so gossip-worthy, so rife for teasing, if she had any doubts._

Which means it must be Bernie who’s reluctant. Not that you’d guess it to look at her. Worse than a couple of lovesick F1s, the pair of them.

As he walks back to the table, Serena stands and heads to the toilets. Ric winks at her as they pass and she shoots him a worried, warning look – which he ignores.

Bernie is too engrossed in staring after her to notice when he sits back down.

‘Fine woman, isn’t she?’

‘Hm?’ She looks at him, realises he’s followed her gaze, feels her cheeks colour.

‘I- well, I just- I mean,’ she stammers. Ric raises his eyebrows, and she gives in. ‘Yes,’ she murmurs. ‘Yes, she is.’

‘You should do something about it,’ he suggests, sipping his whiskey.

‘Excuse me?’ she splutters.

 _Good job she hasn’t touched her wine yet,_ he thinks. _Otherwise I’d be covered in it._

‘You should do something about it,’ he repeats, eyes twinkling.

‘I- well, I don’t think that would be very- very welcome,’ she says quietly, gaze dropping to her clasped hands.

Ric raises his eyebrows. ‘Really? That’s not the impression I get.’

‘What do you-’ Bernie begins.

But she’s interrupted by Serena’s return.

‘What did I miss?’ she asks, nudging Bernie over so she can sit beside her again, leaving Bernie trapped between her and the wall.

Bernie can’t find her voice, is glad when Ric speaks. Her mind is whirling, eyes flitting between Ric and Serena.

 _He’s wrong,_ she thinks. _He must be wrong. She told me, she said – but he knows her. He’s known her much longer than I have._

And then Serena’s hand lights on her arm, fingers gently brushing her skin. Bernie glances at her, manages a smile even as her brain scrambles to fit the pieces together. Then she realises Serena must have asked her a question because she’s looking at her expectantly.

‘Sorry, I was miles away.’

‘Something on your mind, Ms. Wolfe?’ Ric smirks. ‘Or – someone?’

He winces slightly, as if someone has kicked him under the table.

 _Too bloody right,_ Bernie thinks, as Serena squeezes her arm, meets her eye, smiles at her. _Too bloody right._


	2. Chapter 2

Despite all the flirting and tension and smouldering looks Serena and Bernie left Albie’s separately, much to Ric’s disappointment. When, two days later, he finds himself in need of Bernie’s trauma expertise he slips down to AAU instead of paging her, determined to intervene again if necessary.

Serena’s at the nurses station, ignoring the patient file in her hand in favour of watching Bernie. She’s so caught up that she doesn’t notice him beside her until he coughs, making her jump.

‘Ric. Didn’t see you sneak up.’

‘No sneaking required, Serena. Your attention’s clearly elsewhere.’

She follows his gaze to Bernie and flushes, fingers instantly rising to toy with her necklace. ‘Yes, well,’ she says uncomfortably, not meeting his eye.

‘Perhaps I can help you to get some work done – I could do with borrowing Ms. Wolfe for a while if you don’t mind?’

‘Is this an excuse to meddle further in my affairs?’ Serena asks suspiciously.

‘You wound me,’ Ric teases. ‘No, Sacha’s off ill and I’d value her input on this one.’

Serena frowns at him, then nods. ‘Of course. Just – behave, won’t you? Please, Ric?’

‘I will,’ he smiles. Serena arches an eyebrow at him, and he holds his hands up. ‘I promise, Serena.’

*

And he does, while they examine the patient together, while they’re in theatre, while they’re not the only people in the room. And then when they’re side by side at the sink and, about to open his mouth, he sends a wordless apology in the direction of AAU, much to his surprise Bernie gets there first.

‘Serena,’ she says quietly, frowning slightly, eyes fixed on her hands as she scrubs her nails.

‘Yes?’

‘Did you- did you mean what you said?’

‘I did.’

Bernie’s silent, the only sounds the running of water, the rasp of bristles on skin.

‘She’s straight, though,’ she says eventually.

‘I don’t think your gender’s much of an issue for her.’ He looks over at her seriously, considering, feels the weight of responsibility heavy on his shoulders. ‘Serena sees people, first and foremost. Gender, race, background, sexuality – none of that matters to her, as a doctor or as a woman. She cares about you because of who you are, Bernie – is attracted to you because of who you are.’

‘You really think she-’ She breaks off, unable to finish the question, unable to voice it, glances at Ric from beneath her fringe.

‘I do,’ he smiles kindly.

‘I’m not good enough for her,’ Bernie mutters.

‘Why don’t you let her be the judge of that?’

Bernie looks down at her hands then back at him, and eventually half smiles. ‘Thank you, Ric.’

‘Any time.’

*

‘Do you fancy grabbing a bite to eat?’ Bernie asks when they’re both done for the day. ‘There’s a nice Italian on Canon Street,’ she adds, heart hammering.

Serena meets her eye and suddenly feels the weariness of the day drop away. ‘I like the sound of that,’ she says, smiling brightly, and Bernie feels something ease within her.

*

From the stairs Ric watches them leave together, so close their shoulders almost brush, and smiles to himself.


End file.
